In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,013 to Kaufman, there is described an applicator package, such as disposable swabs and like, comprising an applicator pad having a backing member adjacent and adherent, at one surface thereof, to said pad said backing member having a transverse slit or weakened portion therethrough adjacent to said applicator pad; and a formed second member adjacent and adherent to the other side of said backing member comprising a pair of reservoirs for the containment of flowable materials, to be dispersed through said pad, each having necked down portions leading to fanned out proximal portions adjacent said slit or weakened portion wherein said flowable materials are transferred to said pad and therethrough to a desired surface or otherwise, as desired, upon the opening of said slit or weakened portion and compression of said reservoirs by moving the distal ends of said package towards each other on the side opposite said pad. Said members are caused to adhere to each other, peripherally, by means of heat sealing or adhesives.
The above invention suffers from the disadvantage that, upon compression of said reservoirs the contents thereof may, instead of flowing through the slit or weakened portion into said pad, burst through said seals and be expelled from the package around its edges with the concomitant result that it may flow over the operator's digits, or other body parts, clothing and the surroundings as well as being depleted for application to said surface.
Furthermore, if the materials contained in the reservoirs must be separated from each other because they will interact to form the material to be applied to the surface said separation can not be effected with the above invention and consequently the interaction of the contained substances will occur in an uncontrolled and non-uniform manner.
It has now been found that said disadvantages may be overcome by the package taught in accordance with the instant invention.